powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Indomitable Emotions
The ability to possess unusually strong emotions. Not to be confused with Absolute Emotions. Also Called * Enhanced/Unbreakable Heart/Emotions * Indomitable Empathy * Powerful Emotions * The Heart To Always Feel * The Power of Heart * Supernatural Emotions Capabilities The user has unnaturally strong and powerful emotions of the heart, enabling them to be immune to all forms of emotional tampering such as Emotion Negation, Emotion Removal, Apathy, even Emotion Manipulation. Through their emotions they can face extreme emotional damages that could be caused by physical pain and psychological trauma and refuse to surrender to their effects and will always have an unyielding sentiment ready to counter each emotional hardship, be it rage, happiness, will, hope, love, etc. Because their emotions are so strong, the user can possibly overcoming death by pushing themselves beyond their traditional limitations through the sheer force of their incredibly powerful emotions. Their emotions can also make for a source of power for their strength or a source of personal weaknesses depending on the users emotional state and whether it is of a positive or negative nature. Applications *Bond Empowerment - Become stronger through the emotional bonds you make with your friends. **Companion Allegiance - Gain many allies by the bonds that you make in your heart. *Emotional Consistency - Gain great strength depending on the one's emotional state. **Empathic Power Augmentation - Self augment one power through the emotions *Emotion Empowerment - Be empowered through emotions. **Negative/Positive Emotion Empowerment - Be empowered by negative/positive emotions. *Emotional Trigger - Emotions can trigger something inside yourself. **Power Activation - Emotions can activate an inner power within your heart. *Empathic Shield - Resist empathic manipulating powers. **Emotion Regeneration - Heal emotional damage caused by either emotional manipulation or the cruelty of reality. *Empathy - Feel and understand the emotions of others **Empathic Projection - Project your emotions into others. *Strong Heart - Emotions can make your heart extraordinarily strong. **Strength Calling - Summon inner strength with the sheer force of your emotions. *Tranquil Emotions - Channel the power of your emotions while maintaining complete control. **Emotion Focusing - Focus ones emotions to a single objective. Variations *Indomitable Compassion *Indomitable Fear *Indomitable Greed *Indomitable Happiness *Indomitable Hope *Indomitable Love *Indomitable Lust *Indomitable Pride *Indomitable Rage *Indomitable Sadness Associations *Emotion Weaponry *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Indomitable Sexuality *Indomitable Will *Strong Soul Limitations * User needs to learn to keep their emotions in check. * Certain emotions (such as fear or rage) may turn against the users. Known Users * Guts (Berserk) *Kyle Rayner (DC Comics) *Kamado Tanjirou (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) *Agatsuma Zenitsu (Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba) *Akira Fudou (Devilman: Crybaby) *Sayians (Dragon Ball series) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Dean Winchester (Supernatural) *Sam Winchester (Supernatural) *Shin (Kingdom) *Kyou Kai (Kingdom) *Ou Hon (Kingdom) *Emoticlones (Teen Titans Go!) Gallery V38-Guts-Manga.png|Guts (Berserk) Akira (Devilman Crybaby) Brutal Strength.gif|Akira Fudou (Devilman: Crybaby) Goku Super Saiyan 1.gif|Sayians (Dragon Ball series) like Son Goku. Naruto's Nine-Tails Aura.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) has always been at his strongest when he's emotional,... Narutovssasuke|...especially when he's angry. Emoticlones and Titans gathered on the couch.png|Raven's Emoticlones (Teen Titans) Shin the Monsterous Swordsman of the Hi Shin Unit Kingdom.jpg|Shin (Kingdom) Kyou Kai's Greatness 1 Kingdom.png|Kyou Kai (Kingdom) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Empowerments Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power Category:Page Needs Work Category:Resistances Category:Immunities